Illict Dreams
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: He witnesses something he shouldn't have, and it haunts him.  /Slash\ ye be warned


_A/N: Tane lovings, can't help but always return to my roots. I'm not saying this true, nor am I making any money offa this. So don't sue as I don't have any money. Enjoy my readers. __ :-)  
><em>

The cool water cascaded over his body; plastering his hair to his face and neck and helping him gather his thoughts from his broken and explicit day dreams. He couldn't pin point the exact time when things had changed; when he had stopped seeing his younger brother as his baby sibling and started to see him as a desirable young man. The mane of curly chestnut hair had always been unruly but now it seemed to always be bedraggled and his voice had matured into a deep rumble when he spoke; both minute changes but big enough to cause some rather face flushing images to wander unchecked through his mind.

Being older by two years ensured that they ran in two different circles; his friends being more jockish while his little brothers were more of the book worm leaning. Over the summer however the seemingly gangly body of his brother filled out; muscles layering over the lean frame that bespoke of what was to become of him later on in life. Still the seemingly overnight transformation from gangly geek to muscled savant not only caught his little brothers friends off guard but also those in his own circle that held a special affinity for the strong flesh of boy rather than the soft curves of the female persuasion.

In fact it was the chance sight of his brother coming out of his own shower with nothing more than a towel around his waist and his chestnut curls stuck wetly to his skin that had chased him into his own icy shower. His hands crawled slowly over his overheated skin; sluicing the water down over his hips and twitching length. His eyes closed as his hand closed around the hard shaft; the water slicking the flesh as he pumped slowly, the sight of his brother slicked with sweat and his mouth opened in panted expletives.

His mouth dropped open and his hand sped up; the impure thoughts of his brother sending wave after wave of guilty pleasure rolling through him. He closed his eyes as he thought about what the lips of his baby brother would feel like pressed against his skin; against his hard shaft as he slowly made love what was he was sure the hot, needy orifice of his brother's mouth. His free hand slowly crawled up over his stomach and chest, stopping only to tweak a nipple before heading further north to anchor in his hair and pull as the next image bombarded his mind; his brother spread eagle on a bed panting and sweat covered as he slowly licked his way from head to toe and then back again.

The image was followed by him buried in his brothers' body as they moved in unison; their sweat slicked skin slipping and sliding together as lips and teeth scored flesh and left their marks. His stomach clenched hard and with a strangulated cry he buckled in the middle as his release shuddered through him. The intensity of his orgasm brought him to his knees and he let the cold water sluice over him as he tried to regulate his breathing. After a few moments he shakily rose and rinsed himself and the tub down, making sure to erase all evidence of his 'personal time' so that on one would know any wiser.

He didn't bother to dry his hair; letting the auburn mass lay in wet waves around his shoulders and sticking to his chest as he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist for modesty's sake as he headed back to his room. As he passed his brothers room a low rumbling moan caught his attention and he stopped at the slightly ajar door. A couple of minutes passed and he shook his head; thinking that he had imagined it and as he started away from the door the rent the air again and he raised his hand to knock when he heard his brothers' broken whimpering.

"For the love of god Paul, stop fucking teasing me…"

The plea was met with an equally low timbered voice that was taunting in nature and for the life of him he couldn't place the rumbling sound.

"Why? You know I love how your eyes roll back into your head for me when I'm touching you. You're sure that we're the only ones here today? I'd hate to have anyone over hear you scream for me."

The images that invoked in him had him stirring beneath his towel and he pressed his ear against the door as he waited for his brothers' response; his breath caught hard in his throat.

"Only Mark's here….but I think he left; he went to get a shower and I haven't seen him since."

Deep chuckling sounded and the voice took on a silk like tone and he silently pushed the door open a bit more.

"Good, I don't think you want your brother listening to you panting for me Glenn….or do you want to use the name you use when up those articles in the school newspaper? It's Kane isn't it? I'd ask where you came up with it, but it doesn't matter…it suits you so much better than that geeky Glenn."

There wasn't an answer but the chuckling resumed and he fought the urge to push the door open anymore least he risk getting caught.

"I think you look more like a Kane personally." There was a short lasp before the purring recommenced. "Wight was the first one to notice how you'd changed…he's infatuated with you y'know. He'd give his left nut to be where I am right now…do you know how good you feel in my hand Kane…huh? How much I love feeling you get hard in the palm of my hand, knowing that I'm the one that can make you so hard you drip.."

"P-Paul…"

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"Touch me Paul."

"Like this?"

The purr turned to a growl and it didn't take much to figure out what was going on and the following whimpers only further confirm it. With his heart pounding in his chest he slowly pushed the door open even more and the protestation of the heavy oaken piece made him wince as his mind started running over excuses to use if the door was pulled all the way open on him. After a few moments and no repercussions he nudged the door even wider so that he had a nearly unobstructed view of the room.

The bed was empty and for a minute he could only blink in confusion, unsure of where they could be in the room until he heard his brother's nearly silent moan of pleasure. Peeking around the edge of the door to see the one part of the room he couldn't see, he seen them in the left corner of the room; his brother sitting on the edge of his desk with his head thrown back as knelt in front of him was the football captain, co-basketball captain and star pitcher of the baseball team; Paul Levesque. One of his brothers' hands was clenched tightly in the shaggy blond mane as the head bobbed back and forth; obscene slurping noises and muffled groans leaving no room for error as to what he was doing.

His brother's moans were rising in pitch and for the life of him he couldn't tear his eyes away from the moving golden head, his own mouth watering as he imagined being in the same position; his mouth and throat massaging the thick looking shaft as his brother panted and whined above him. As if his brother could feel his gaze his eyes opened and they locked eyes; his brother's blue orbs opened wide as his mouth worked wordlessly for a few seconds.

"MARK!"

With the spell broken he moved away from the door and headed down to his room in a gait that was just short of running. It didn't take him long to reach his room and before he could draw a deep breath the door was shut behind him and he was leaning it against it. The towel around his waist was tented from the encounter; the adrenaline combined with the voyeuristic thrill causing him to reach his peak within mere moments. As his heart thundered to a near stop he waited for the telltale sound of footfalls in the hall. None ever came and he let out a relieved sigh, pushing away from the door and finishing getting dressed.

Weeks turned to months and then years, and the encounter took up residence in the back of his mind; only surfacing when the need for release was too strong and he had no one slake his burning hunger. He was just three days shy of his twenty second birthday and had drug himself home drunk again. He had been fighting with the doorknob and didn't realize that he'd been cussing loud enough to wake the dead, so when the door opened suddenly he tumbled into the foyer of the house; the cold tiles smacking him hard in the face but doing nothing to sober him up.

Dimly he heard someone talking to him and he grunted as he was pulled to his feet. Through whiskey bleary eyes the wavering form of his younger brother took shape and he tried to carry his own weight as they stumbled towards his room but in the end he ended up being more carried than he did walking on his own. The door banged open loudly as they stepped into the room and he was unceremoniously dropped onto his bed; the sudden feeling of falling catching him off guard and he grabbed for the first thing he could. Unfortunately it was his brother's shirt collar and as one they tumbled down, his brother landing hard on top of him.

"You drunk ass." Glenn hissed as he tried to get up. "You're lucky that Ma and Dad are out tonight or else you'd be in some serious shit….and let me go."

Like a toddler looking at jar of pain and wondering what it was for he tilted his head to the right and hesitantly reached up to touch his brother's face; his brain telling him that it was a dream brought on by the drink. As jerkily as he'd stumbled home he leaned up and left a sloppy kiss to Glenn's lips, his hand tangling in the loose curls and pulling as he fell backwards again. He didn't register that Glenn was fighting him and as only a drunk man can he spilt his deepest and darkest secret.

"A-Ah, Ah'm sick lil bruther…Ah can't stop thinking about that when Ah watched you and Hunner. The sight of yer face slick with sweat and those sweet moans that were commin from yer lips. Damn me Ah wanned to be in his place, licking at yer hard cock; sucking into mah throat until you exploded for me." His breathing started to quicken as he brought one knee up to rub against the apex of Glenn's thighs and his electric eyes pinned the clearly thought to be imagined face of his baby brother. "Then Ah wanned to bend ya over that desk of yers and fuck that purdy ass of yers until you came again, only Ah wanned you to be screaming mah name…"

His eyes started to slip close and he murmured some more nonsense; leaving his brother staring at him in shock. His lips curled into a smile however as he felt himself hesitantly being touched; his limp member hardening quickly beneath the nimble fingers and his lips parting as he felt lips slid down over her. His brother's name dripping from them as he finally released, his fingers tightening in the curls as he bucked hard and shot his load down his brother's throat. The drink and his post orgasmic fatigue drug him under moments later and when he came too hours later he scowled and held his head to stop the pounding, the experience not even remembered as he stumbled about. Something that was both cheered and mourned for by his brother as he watched silently from the shadows.


End file.
